


Caught in the Storm

by Kiley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley's a jerk, Deals, F/M, spell, wanting apple pie life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiley/pseuds/Kiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester made a deal with the devil. Take away her memories, give her the Apple Pie life. But at what cost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Apple Pie Deal

He loved her. He loved her so much, that he knew he had to let her go.  
Dean Winchester sat on the edge of his bed, head buried in his hands. He let out a heavy sigh, staring at the carpet in his room. The bunker felt empty, Sam and Kat had left to go pick up a pregnancy test. She was a few days late, and Dean feared the worst.  
He stood up quickly, kicking the bed. What was he going to do if she was pregnant? This life style took everything precious and innocent and tore it to shreds. There was no way he was going to let a baby be brought into this life style.  
But, he couldn’t just tell her to get rid of it. Not only would it wreck her, the woman who was the best suited for mother hood than any other woman he had ever known, it would also destroy him.  
That’s why he decided that no matter what that test said, he had to let her go. She would never leave on her own; he knew that. So, he had to make her forget him. God, it was going to kill him the moment it happened, but he needed to keep her safe.  
Castiel flat out refused to help him.  
“Cas, c’mon, do this for me.” Dean had pleaded with him, green eyes shining bright with emotion.  
“I’m sorry, Dean, but I can’t be the cause of that much suffering for the both of you.” Cas had shrugged, disappearing before Dean could get another word in.  
At this point, Dean’s only hope is the last person he ever wanted to trust with this.  
“Crowley,” Dean breathed, the world barely a breath over his lips.  
“You called, Squirrel?” the crisp British accent asked, coming from behind him.  
Dean whirled around, “Jesus, Crowley, were you sitting there waiting?”  
“Something like that,” Crowley shrugged, swirling scotch around in a clear glass.  
“I need your help,” Dean’s jaw was firm, but his eyes were shinning. He tried to be as stoic as possible, trying not to think about what he was going to do.  
“Is this the same help you asked from your feathery friend?” Crowley smirked coolly.  
Dean gave a curt nod, not even bothering asking how Crowley knew that.  
With a smile, Crowley raised his glass to Dean, “You know I don’t just help people,”  
“Yeah, I know, you make deals.” Dean’s short reply was, crossing his arms.  
“Ah, so there is a brain in that pretty head of yours,” Crowley chuckled, “What deal would you like to make?”  
“Take away all memories of me and Sam from Kat and you can have The Colt”  
“Why would I want that old, outdated thing?” Crowley chuckled again, looking amused.  
Dean stiffened, “Then what do you want?”  
Something had been up with Crowley ever since Kat had shown up on the Winchester’s doorstep, begging for help. She was covered in blood, raving about a demon being hot on her tale. Another hunter had been helping her, but he had been killed by thing, using his last breath to tell her about the Winchesters. It was a run of the mill demon, wanting her for a meat suit. Sam and Dean quickly disposed of it, Crowley showing up to bitch and moan.  
“You denim clad nightmares are sure making it hard to have henchmen, you know.” He growled, straightening his tie.  
“Whatever, Crowley, your henchmen almost killed an innocent girl so he could use her as a vessel.” Dean rolled his eyes, the girl hiding behind him.  
“I can hardly be accountable for that. Come into the light, love” Crowley cooed, trying to look around Dean.  
With an encouraging nod from Sam, Kat stepped into the light. Crowley’s eyes widened ever so slightly as he let his gaze wander up and down her curvy figure. Her face flushed a deep crimson that quickly became his new favorite color.  
“What’s your name, love?” he asked, his voice turning into honey.  
“Kat,” she squeaked out, looking down, away from his intense gaze.  
“Pleasure to meet you, Kitten.”  
After that, Crowley had taken to showing up around them more and more, flirting subtly, never doing it enough or so blatantly that she realized he was flirting. After her and Dean got together, he stayed away for about a month or two, before coming back and acting like nothing ever happened. Dean always noticed the way Crowley’s jaw clenched when he would show his affection for Kat, but it was so slight he wondered if he was imagining it.  
Now, Dean watched Crowley warily, wondering what he was going to say.  
“I’ll take Kat’s memory of you two, but I’ll also insert new ones, ones where she was never attacked by a demon, never took up hunting, the whole shebang. All I ask, is that you let me choose what memories go in” He shrugged, swirling the amber liquid around in his glass again.  
Dean blinked, “That’s it? That’s all you want?”  
Crowley shrugged, “What can I say? I’m a man of simple wants.”  
“Deal.”  
“I’m going to need a picture of this deal sealing as well.”


	2. Chick Flick Moments

Kat and Sam walked through the door, Kat was incredibly nervous.  
“Dean?” she called, her voice echoing through the bunker. She wondered briefly he had bolted while she was gone.  
“Right here,” Dean called, walking into the library, dismissing her thoughts.  
She held up the bag, chewing on her bottom lip. Dean smiled weakly. His smile was more of a grimace.  
“Well . . . I’ll be back in ten minutes,” She gulped, walking away, pausing briefly to look over her shoulder at him before disappearing from sight.  
Dean sighed heavily, defeated, collapsing into a chair.  
“Dean, what’s wrong?” Sam asked, sitting next to him.  
“Nothing, Sammy,” he sighed again, thinking about getting up and pouring himself a glass of whiskey. He decided against it, wanting his last night with Kat to be as sober as possible.  
“Something’s wrong, I know you.” Sam’s brows knit together, wondering what was going on with his brother, “and don’t tell me it’s the pregnancy, I know it’s not just that.”  
“Sammy, what if she is pregnant? I can’t let her bring an innocent life into this world. She deserves to be a mother, I deserve jack shit. I can’t tell her not to have it, and I wouldn’t.” He looked physically pained, his eyes shining once again. “She deserves a normal life.”  
“You know she won’t be happy if she’s not with you, Dean.” Sam sighs softly.  
“Not if she doesn’t remember me.” Dean’s jaw clenched, looking away from his brother. He knew this news would not be received well. Kat was Sam’s best friend, aside from Dean.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“She won’t be happy if she remembers me,” He shrugs, looking down at his hands.  
“Dean . . . what did you do?” Sam asked softly, looking at his brother with growing horror.  
Dean clenched his fists, “I made a deal with Crowley. Tonight, at midnight, he’s going to erase her memories of us, of this life style. She’s not going to remember the demon, she’s not going to remember hunting, she’s not going to remember you . . . and she’s not going to remember me. Crowley is going to create different memories for her so she doesn’t wake up having lost four years of her life.”  
Sam sighed heavily, rubbing the bridge of his nose, “What did he take from you to make that deal? You’re soul? The Colt? An Angel Blade?”  
“All he wanted was to be able to choose what new memories she had,” Dean shrugged.  
Sam nodded, sighing again, “I hope you know what you’re doing, Dean.”

Kat took a very deep, slow breath, eyes closed tightly. The timer had just dinged, and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to look at the results just yet.  
She wanted to be a mother, holy hell she wanted to be a mother, but she didn’t know how well mother hood would translate into her hunting life style. In the end, she couldn’t think of a better person to be her baby’s father than Dean Winchester.  
Opening her eyes slowly, she held the test up.  
Two lines.  
Shit.  
She was pregnant.

Kat walked into the library, both boys deadly quiet. They looked up, hearing her footsteps echo through the silence.  
Sam looked expectant, Dean just grimaced.  
She cleared her throat, “I’m pregnant.” The last syllable cracked, she was terrified how Dean would take it.  
After a few long, painful seconds, Dean jumped up, running over to her. He caught her up in a huge hug, spinning her around. To her incredible surprise, he was smiling the biggest smile she had ever seen.  
“Oh, Kat!” He laughed, hugging her again.  
Sam looked as shocked as she felt, but ended up laughing softly.  
“I think this calls for a celebration,” Dean winked at her, slinging her over his shoulder. She laughed as he carried her down the hall to his room, watching as Sam shook his head, half laughing, half sighing.


	3. The Grocery Store

“You have no idea how sick of your shit I am, Crowley.” Dean growled at the smartly dressed King of Hell.  
Dean, Sam, Cas, and Crowley stood in a super market, trying to track down the last of Abbadon’s henchmen. The lead was a wild goose chase, having them drive all over the country before the trail went cold in a little town in Kansas.   
It had been six months since Kat had started her new life, and the wear of her absence was showing on Dean. His face was pale and gaunt, purple lined the bottom of his eyes, the normally piercing green irises now a dull algae. His shoulders slumped and he shuffled his feet when he wasn’t chasing after something. It was hard for Sam to wake him up in the morning, Dean normally drank until he passed out. During the night Sam often woke to the tormented sounds of Deans nightmares. He only ate when necessary, and he stayed away from apple pie. Both Sam and Cas worried incessantly about the way Dean was throwing himself into hunting. This whole thing had been rough on Sam too, but Dean was taking it much, much harder.   
“Like I knew the trail would die in the cereal section of Hick-Mart!” Crowley rolled his eyes.  
Sam sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, “Can we please not do this here? We are nowhere closing to getting this guy, again. We need to regroup, look over some things again. We can’t do that if you guys kill each other.”  
Dean backed down, jaw clenched. Cas was looking over a box of Fruit Loops, studying the back intently.  
Suddenly the song Friday Night by Lady Antebellum blared from one of Crowley’s pockets. Reddening, he swiftly answered his cell phone.  
“Hello? You know I’m busy . . . I told you I was going to be gone all day . . .” Crowley looked slightly annoyed, Sam, Dean, and Cas looked confused.  
“Yes, you told me that . . . why can’t you? Right, that’s why.” He chuckled softly, “Of course I can remember, I’m not an idiot.”  
Crowley motioned to Sam quickly to write something down. Confused, Sam fished out his cell phone, opening up a new note.  
“Eggs . . . Milk . . . Cheerio’s . . . Don’t we have enough of that? Okay, okay . . . Root Beer . . . Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough . . . Apple Pie . . . and loads of Dove Milk Chocolate.” Crowley watched as Sam wrote everything down. “All right, I’ll see you later, Kitten.”  
After Crowley hung up, everyone stood there, staring at him.  
“What the hell was that?” Dean asked, the first to break the silence.  
“A shopping list, what else could it be, Squirrel?” Crowley scoffed, rolling his eyes. He picked up a box of Cheerio’s from the shelf, stuffing it under the crook of his arm.  
“Since when do you go grocery shopping?” Sam asked, eyebrows raised.  
“Since when is it any of your damn business, Moose?” Crowley shrugged coolly, placing the box of cheerio’s in a basket and walking over to the milk section.  
“I have to agree with Sam and Dean, this is rather odd, Crowley.” Cas’s gravelly voice proclaimed as they trailed Crowley through the store.  
“No one asked you, Feathers.” Crowley muttered.  
They walked around in silence while Crowley gathered everything on the list. Sam and Dean would exchange looks while Cas watched in fascination.   
“Seriously, Crowley what’s going on?” Sam asked as Crowley fished his wallet out of his back pocket. “Does someone have you trapped or something?”  
“No, Moose, no one has me trapped,” Crowley rolled his eyes, swiping a black credit card as payment.   
“Then who was that on the phone?” Sam asked, noticing for the first time the slim golden band that encircled Crowley’s left hand ring finger.   
“No one you would want to see,” He shrugged, gathering the groceries in his hands. “Now, if there’s nothing else, I will be seeing you three stooges later.”  
Without another word, Crowley snapped his fingers and disappeared.  
“What the hell?” Dean asked again, a confused look on his face.  
“Did you guys notice that Crowley had a wedding ring on?” Sam asked, looking at the Cas and Dean.   
There was a long silence. Cas shifted around, looking at his feet. It was obvious that he was holding onto something big.  
“I wonder who this Kitten is.” Sam finally mused, watching Cas closely, wondering why the Angel of the Lord looked so nervous all of a sudden.   
Dean’s eyes widened suddenly, “Wait . . . Kitten?”  
Sam swung his gaze over to his older brother, brow furrowing down in thoughts, “Why does that nickname sound familiar?”  
“Because that’s what Crowley called Kat.” Dean said, looking slightly frantic. He ran a hand through his hair, obviously not sure what to do with his hands.  
Cas cleared his throat, looking down at the ground.  
“Cas . . .” Sam asked, looking at him hard, “Do you know something?”  
“Dean told me not to share anything I knew about Kat.” Cas said sheepishly, looking up at Dean through his eyelashes.  
“Well, I’m asking you to share everything you know now, Cas.” Dean said, his voice low.  
“Um . . . Well . . .” Cas took a deep breath; obviously worried about the reaction he would receive, which was something entirely new for the otherwise clueless angel. “When Crowley took away her memories, he supplemented ones where he and she got married and are now expecting their first child. She thinks he’s a high powered lawyer.”  
Dean’s jaw and fists tightened, Sam’s eyebrows shot up.  
“Why would Crowley do that?” Sam asked, looking at Dean out of the corner of his eye.  
“Because he’s the King of Hell, Sammy.” Dean’s low voice sounded strained. His hands curled tighter he shifted from foot to foot, itching to punch someone.  
“What do you want to do, Dean?” Sam asked, placing a hand on his brothers shoulders.   
“Where is she, Cas?” Dean asked, shrugging the hand off his shoulder.   
Cas looked at Dean, worry and confusion in his eyes, “What are you going to do, Dean?”  
“I’m going to get her back.”


	4. Apple Pie Life

A few seconds later they materialized on a spacious dark wood floor front porch in a quiet neighborhood. Dean looked around, noting the white pillars, the decorative white fence surrounding the porch, and the bronze electric chandelier. On the far right end a white hammock was set up, pink and white pillows as well as a pink blanket filed it. At the end of the walk way a bronze picket fence marched dutifully along the perimeter. The front door was white with a bronze doorknob.   
“You sure this is it, Cas?” Sam asked, looking around. It seemed to . . . domestic.  
Cas nodded swiftly, “Yes, I am sure.”  
Sam looked at Dean expectantly, “You sure you want to do this, Dean?”  
He took a deep breath, nodding. He knew this is what she deserved, this white picket fence house and life, but he also knew that he just could not live without her. He would rather live with the guilt of keeping her than the guilt of abandoning her.   
With a swift knock, Dean stepped back slightly, suddenly very nervous. What would she look like? Would her memories come back as soon as she saw him? What if Crowley made it so that she hated him?  
“Coming!” He heard her muffled voice through the door. His breath hitched in his throat.  
The door opened, and Kat smiled at them. Her long brown hair had been cut to just above her shoulders, parted down the middle. Her belly was swollen; she rested a hand on the top of it. She was practically glowed.  
Dean forgot how to breathe.  
“Yes?” She smiled warmly at them, her eyes gazing over the three of them. Dean noticed her gaze lingered a bit longer on him, but it moved on before he could say anything.  
“We’re friends of Crowley,” Sam said, breaking the awkward silence.  
Her smile turned into confusion, “Crowley?” She laughed suddenly, like she was getting a joke, “Oh! You mean Mark, because he looks like Crowley from the Supernatural books. I get it now.”  
The three gave weak smiles, “Uh, yeah, that’s it.” Sam said slowly.  
Kat smiled wide at them, “I make fun of him for it, too. Mark didn’t tell me that you guys were coming.”  
“It was kind of a last minute thing, we were in town and he offered to let us stay in your home.” Sam smiled, making it up as we went along.  
She opened the door wider, motioning them in, “Come on in, then. I just have to set up the guest bedrooms. Would you like something to eat or drink?”  
“No thanks,” Sam smiled at her, Cas followed closely behind him, and Dean lagged a bit on the porch.  
He was hesitant to go in. She seemed happy here, and boy was she pregnant.   
She looked over her shoulder, back at him. She smiled warmly, “You coming?”  
That was all he needed. He quickly walked in, smiling wide at her. Those six months seemed to just melt right off of him.   
“I didn’t catch your names,” She smiled at them, “I’m Kat.”  
“I’m Dean, this is Sam, and that’s Cas.” Dean smiled at her, eyes flicking to her swollen belly.  
She looked at them blankly for a moment, then laughed softly. “I see, the Supernatural thing again. What are you’re real names?”  
“I’m Jared, this is Jensen, and that’s Misha.” Sam said suddenly.  
Dean looked at him sharply, Sam shrugged discreetly.   
“It’s nice to meet you all,” She smiled warmly. “If you guys need anything, just get it yourselves, okay? I’m going to set up the guest rooms, then I’ll give you guys a tour.”  
“Let me help you,” Dean said quickly, rushing over to her side.  
“Thanks, but I’m okay,” She laughed softly.  
“Seriously, let me help you. I know you could do it by yourself, but a little help will make it go faster.” Dean smiled at her.  
Kat nodded, shrugging, “You have a point. All right, follow me.”  
She led him up the stairs and down a long hallway. He didn’t realize how big the house was. At the end stood four rooms in half octagon. The door to the far left was open, and he noticed a crib, a changing table, and a lot of stuffed animals. Paint cans were in the middle of the floor.  
They walked into the room closest to the nursery. The walls were splashed with a dark green and the queen sized bed had an off white comforter. The decorative pillows had cartoon like drawings of hot slices of pie.  
“Can I have this room?” Dean laughed, picking up one of the decorative pillows.  
Kat laughed softly, “You like pie?”  
“Love it,” He winked, setting the pillow down.  
She blushed lightly, fluffing the pillow he just set down.  
“The room looks ready, what do you have to set up?”  
“I wasn’t sure if Mark had set up these rooms or not, so I just wanted to make sure they were set.” She smiled, walking out and opening the rest of the doors. He followed her as she walked downstairs, satisfied that everything was set.  
“Can I ask you something?” Dean stated suddenly as they descended down the stairs. He couldn’t keep it in any longer, he just had to know.  
“Sure,” She smiled at him, hands on her belly.   
“Do you know the gender of the baby?” He asked shyly, his voice soft. He looked down at his feet, forcing himself not to look to invested.  
“A girl,” She smiled softly, rubbing her belly fondly. “Her name is going to be Mary. Mark wanted Meg, but I had to put my foot down. I just have this overwhelming feeling that her name has to be Mary. I don’t know, it’s odd.” She shrugged, reaching the last step.   
She looked beside her, noticing that Dean was no longer next to her. Looking up the stairs, she saw that he had stopped halfway down and was now just staring at her, green eyes shinning. One of his hands braced on the wall, the other limp at his side.  
“Jensen? Are you okay?” She asked quickly, placing a foot on the stairs.  
He snapped out of it, quickly hopping down the rest of the way, “Yeah, yeah I’m okay . . . sorry.”  
She smiled a confused but warm smile. “All right. Mark should be home any second. He had a long day at work and he’s picking up the groceries for me.”  
Dean nodded, smiling softly at her.   
A few minutes later they were all seated in the living room, talking and laughing. To Kat’s surprise, it felt utterly right. She had been missing something these last few months, and she didn’t realize that she was missing people to talk to.   
She was telling them about the fact that her and Crowley couldn’t come up with a color for the nursery when the door to the garage opened.  
“Kitten, I’m back! Are we going out to dinner or did you make something?” Crowley called, setting the groceries he had picked up earlier down on the counter.  
“You’re friends are here, babe.” She calls, smiling. “I figured we could go out tonight, take them to that nice little Italian place we love?”  
Crowley stiffened; dread seeping into his body, “My friends?”  
“See, Crowley wants pink, because it’s a girl, but I don’t want to do the whole stereotype thing, you know?” She went back to her conversation.   
Crowley slowly walked into the living room, eyes widening as he sees his nightmares come true. Dean sat next to Kat on the love seat, Sam and Cas took the couch. Kat smiled up at Crowley, getting up to give him a quick hug.  
“How was work?”  
“Tedious,” He hugged her, glaring at Team Free Will over her head.  
“Did you win the case?” She smiled up at him.  
“Not yet, love. Hopefully within the week.”   
Standing on her tiptoes, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Well, I’m going to go get ready for dinner, I’ll let you four catch up some more.”  
Kat walked upstairs, leaving the four of them to stare at each other in silence.   
“What the hell, Crowley?” Dean growled, slowly standing up.  
Crowley’s eyes narrow, “What are you three imbeciles doing here?”  
“You made her think she married you, and that my baby is yours!” Dean growled, his voice low and dangerous, his eyes menacing slits.  
“We made a deal,” He shrugged rolling his eyes. “I took away all her memories of you, Moose, and feathers, and I get to choose what new memories she had. I chose for her to remember meeting me on her yearlong study in Paris. She had just graduated with a degree in world mythology and she was now studying the popular mythology of France. Our gazes first locked in the Louvre. We met up again in a little café, laughing at how small Paris was. Over the course of the next year we went out every night, slowly falling in love over rich wine and candlelight.   
“A few days before she was due back in the states, I proposed in the Louvre, right in front of the painting where we saw each other for the first time. Of course she cried and accepted, and I moved back to the states with her, starting a new firm. After a yearlong engagement, we were newly wed and consummated our marriage on our honeymoon on a cruise of the Greek Islands.   
“We built this house together, intending to start a family. A year later, she became pregnant with our first child.” Crowley finished smoothly, giving a one-shoulder shrug.  
Dean’s fist connected with Crowley’s nose suddenly, causing him to stumble back. Dean looked like he was going to say something, but Sam clapped a hand over his mouth, holding his arms back.  
“Dean, knock it off, you don’t want Kat seeing you beating up her husband!”  
“But they aren’t married! The babies not his!” Dean growled, trying to kill Crowley with his gaze.  
“Actually, we are. We have a marriage certificate and everything. Granted I forged it, but it’ll hold up.” Crowley smirked, “and as soon as the babies born, my name will be on that birth certificate. Not yours, Squirrel.”  
“How is being with you protecting her from all the monsters, shit for brains?” Dean asked, trying to make lunge at him, Sam holding him tight. “Being the King of Hells slave has to put her on the top of the kidnap lists!”  
“She’s a lot safer with me than she ever was with you plaid atrocities!” Crowley barked, glaring at Dean. “My demons know that if anyone ever lays a finger on her in the wrong way, there will be hell to pay.”  
“What is she going to do when the baby comes and it looks nothing like you?” Dean questioned, smirking a bit.  
“Nothing, because even if it looks exactly like you, the only reasoning she could come up with is that she cheated, and she knows she didn’t.” He shrugged, straightening his tie. “Face it, Dean Winchester, you lose.”  
Silence rang through the building. As the gravity of the situation hit, Dean’s knees collapsed and he crumbled to the ground. A shudder ran through his body as he tried to keep in control of himself.  
Crowley watched, his chin raised, “Tell you what, Squirrel. Because I like you I’ll make you another deal. I’ll take Moose and Feathers with me, and you can stay here with Kat. If you can somehow get her memories back by the time the baby is a day old, I’ll make everything right.”  
Dean raised his head to look at Crowley, “How do I do that?”  
Crowley smirked, raising a finger and wagging it. “Now why would I make it easy on you?”  
Dean nodded, looking back down at the ground. Shakily he stood up, fixing his worn leather jacket. “All right, Dick Head. You got a deal. But I’m not kissing you again.”  
Crowley chuckled, walking over to the stairs, “Don’t worry, I’ll just kiss Kat.”  
Dean growled, causing Crowley to chuckle again as he made his way upstairs.


End file.
